Early diagnosed and treated infants with PKU will have normal growth and development. Women with PKU who are treated prior to and during pregnancy will have pregnancy outcomes comparable to non-PKU women. Children with PKU and childbearing women are monitored nutritionally, biochemically, physically and developmentally to test these hypotheses and to establish a standard of care for this disorder.